


Arrows

by Theycallmeelsa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmeelsa/pseuds/Theycallmeelsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint stood Natasha up...or did he? Find out in this delightful story I wrote!<br/>Spoiler: it features a certain devious Frost Giant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> First story in a while...I'm a bit rusty. Hope you like this! Consider it a Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/non-denominational winter holiday gift. Please debate religion and politics in the comments, because I know how much everybody loves that! *smiles cheekily* Enjoy!

Natasha sits at the counter, frowning as she watches the pizza get cold. Her phone buzzes, and she picks it up quickly, but of course it isn’t Clint. He’s hours late, and it’s already dark outside, the city lights burning into the nightscape. She sighs, and checks the time for what must be the hundredth time. 10:17 pm. Still 10:17 pm. The digital clock blinks. 10:18 pm. Her shoulders slump, but as she gets up to put the plates away, she tenses, sensing another presence in the room. It’s not Clint: she knows the sound of his footsteps. A lilting accent emerges from the darkness behind her.  
“Agent Romanova. It has been quite a while, although I can’t say it’s a pleasure to see you again.”  
She grits her teeth and spins around, gun out.  
“Loki.”  
The Asgardian smirks.  
“Ah, Miss Romanova, you may want to point that elsewhere.”  
She walks toward him angrily, scowling.  
“Get out. Now.”  
“Well, Natasha, I think I have something you may want to know.”  
“I hardly think we’re on a first name basis. What do you want this time, Frost Giant? Here to make my job harder?”  
He chuckles, his smirk widening, revealing perfect, white teeth.  
“Are you missing anything, perhaps?”  
She rolls her eyes, glancing at his horned helmet.  
“You mean my patience? My last nerve? Why yes, yes I am. Thanks to you.”  
He steps forward, hands held behind his back stiffly.  
“Oh, no. Something I believe you’ll find much more valuable.”  
“I don’t have time for games.”  
Loki laughs icily as she narrows her eyes. This was such fun. He should toy with mortals more often. Now to find the thing that would tear her from her sanity, leave her desperate and helpless. He knew just the thing.  
“Oh, you aren’t any fun. Perhaps I should just bring him out…”  
She inhales shakily, waiting for her training to take over, and get rid of the pesky emotions plaguing her mind. She lowers the gun.  
“Get…who?”  
“Why, my new ally. He’s an excellent soldier.”  
She breathes faster. The training isn’t taking over. It isn’t working. Why isn’t it working? She feels herself lunging at him, grabbing his throat, but she can’t stop. Black Widow mode: activated.  
“No more fucking riddles, Asgardian.”  
He smiles, ignoring her steel grip on his neck, and looks straight into her eyes.  
“You may want to let go. Come on out!”  
“I’ll take my chances.”  
He resists the urge to frown at this. This silly mortal woman is not as easily swayed as he predicted. But, he can’t forget his secret weapon.  
“See how long you’ll keep that up,” he shouts a little louder, “Come on out, Barton!”  
Her eyes widen slightly. Oh god. Clint. He has Clint. She can’t function, her thoughts frozen with worry. This is one of the few times she could thank her training in the Red Room. She kicks Loki in the knee, dropping his throat, and whirling around, gun pointed at the doorway. Loki continues to smile, the smug little shit.  
“…and here it is. Now you realize.”  
Her face remains neutral, and she presses her lips together, gracefully pulling out another gun. Two enemies. She can handle two enemies easily. Except, one of them wasn’t an enemy. One of them was-  
Clint enters the room, bow already drawn and pointed at Natasha. Loki chuckles.  
“Now, Miss Romanova, I should tell you that killing me kills all who I’m in control of.”  
“I can still hurt you.”  
“You can still hurt me, yes. But only if you’re willing to hurt dear Agent Barton.”  
She shakes her head, her face remaining impassive. Black Widow was in control now. She glares at Clint.  
“Agent Barton, I order you to lower your weapon and stand down.”  
He stays, with his arrow pointed at her. Loki laughs harder. No wonder his brother spends so much time on Midgard! The mortals are so entertaining!  
“He’s mine, Natasha. Everything you didn’t want for him.”  
Natasha trains her eyes on Loki, ignoring Clint.  
“By SHIELD authority, I’m placing you under arrest. You have the right to remain si-“  
“If you arrest me, I’ll have your precious Baton shoot you. Do you want that?”  
She ignores his question, continuing to tell him his rights. Natasha may feel fear, but the Widow doesn’t. She clicks the handcuffs on his wrists quickly.  
“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.  
“Barton, are you ready?”  
“Shoot me if you want. I don’t give a damn,” she turns to Clint, “Don’t let him turn you into something you’re not. “  
“Uncuff me, or he shoots your pretty little head.”  
“Heh. You really think that’s the first time I’ve heard that? Stand down.”  
“That’s hilarious. You think you have power over him? Over me?”  
She pulls out her phone, and presses a blue button, smirking.  
“Authorities are on their way. Feel free to shoot me, it will be added to your long list of charges. “  
“Oh, by the time they get here, you’ll be dead, and we’ll be long gone.”  
“Steve will be back soon.”  
He sighs, annoyed. She was really testing his nerves. She didn’t understand how powerful he is.  
“Must you argue with me on this? You can let us leave, or you can die. Up to you.”  
“Clint is staying. Feel free to leave on your own, you’re a buzzkill anyways.”  
“No, dear, he really isn’t. He isn’t going with you, or with SHIELD. I told you, he’s mine now.”  
Now, it’s Widow’s turn to chuckle. The Frost Giant doesn’t know. He’s completely in the dark. Ah, it feels good to have the advantage again.  
“You see, that’s where you’re wrong, Asgardian. Well, one of the many places. Clint and I prepped for this, in case you pulled another stunt.”  
“Natasha, if I ask, he answers. I can prepare for your little plans. Do you take me to be moronic?”  
“Have you seen your armor?”  
He scowls. That one stung. Barton moves at his signal, and kicks her legs out from under her, and then uncuffs him. He rubs his wrists. It’s time for this stupid cow to die.  
“Going to lead Santa’s sleigh, Rudolph? It’s not Christmas, so hang back a second.”  
She stands up quickly, ignoring the sharp pang in her left knee. Black Widow doesn’t feel pain. She inflicts it. The mantra bounces around in her mind, as she presses a knife to Loki’s neck, and points a gun at Clint. She smirks as Loki’s eyes widen slightly.  
“You won’t do it, Agent Romanova. You won’t risk killing poor little Barton.”  
Oh, she has a much better idea. Plans start to weave together in her mind. Steve would be proud.  
“The thing is, if I incapacitate you, he goes down, as well. It’s a two for one special. Thanks for making it possible, silver tongue.”  
She lunges, stabbing Loki in the leg, and humming to herself. Clint will be okay. Everything will sort itself out. Clint yells in pain as he falls. Loki twists to look at him.  
“Barton! Kill!”  
Natasha freezes as Clint aims his bow at her head. No. No. This wasn’t in the plan. But, like any good spy, she had a backup. She ducks behind Loki, using him as a body shield. She presses a red button on her phone, and an alarm goes off. Barton gets up, holding his leg, and limps towards them. She frowns, dropping Loki and pointing the gun at Clint.  
“I’m sorry. I had to. I didn’t want to hurt you. Don’t do this.”  
Clint blinks, shaking his head, and aims again. This is good, she can see confusion in his eyes. Loki scowls in the corner.  
“You heard me, Barton! Shoot!”  
Clint nods, and readies to let it go. Natasha smiles sadly, inhaling slowly. Even the best soldiers fail sometimes. He taught her that. Maybe he’ll be able to forgive himself for this. She hopes that he’ll remember her.  
“Goodbye, Clint. I love you. I forgive you. Remember that.”  
He lets go of the arrow.

The digital clock blinks again. 11:00 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Reviews or Donald Trump becomes President! Thanks for reading, my lovelies!


End file.
